


The Admiral's Pleasure

by keita52



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/pseuds/keita52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your average girl-meets-girl wartime love story. </p><p>Except for the part where the ship's AI gets suspicious and interferes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApocalypseThen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/gifts).



“I know what you are doing, Tali’Zorah.”

Tali’s fingers halted above the haptic interface of her omni-tool before she could complete the gesture. She felt panic rising in her chest. There was no way that EDI meant what Tali thought she meant. There were any number of things that the nosy AI could be talking about.

No. Denial was a luxury she could not afford.

“I’m doing my job,” Tali replied. The indignant tone was easy to come by. She had never fully trusted the AI, despite Shepard and Joker’s certainty that EDI was friendly and on their side. Ancestors, she’d trusted _Legion_ more than EDI, which should have felt wrong. Her fingers touched the omni-tool and she began tapping out a series of commands. “It sounds like you have a problem with that.”

“My problem is not with your job, Tali.” The AI’s smooth voice made it hard to tell what she was actually thinking. “My problem is with your activities off the job. Specifically with regards to Specialist Trayor.”

_Bosh’tet._ How had EDI picked up on what she was doing? No time to consider it now. Tali didn’t bother responding, putting all of her concentration into the commands she was tapping out. She had to move quickly, before EDI realized what was happening and moved to block her.

“I do not know if I am the only one who has noticed the change. Regardless, I feel compelled to act upon it.” EDI sounded regretful now. “You are Shepard’s friend. She trusts you. You are part of my crew. If you stop what you are doing, I will not tell anyone what I observed.”

“I won’t be doing that,” Tali said without looking up. “I’ve put too much effort into this.”

“Then I must alert Shepard."

“And _you_ won’t be doing _that_.” Tali finished the sequence. Just in time. 

There was a long silence. So long that Tali began to doubt herself. Then…

“What may I do for you, Tali’Zorah vas Normandy?”

Tali smiled. Things were going to be _so_ much easier from now on.

* * *

_6 weeks earlier_

Samantha Traynor would always remember the moment that things changed between herself and Tali’Zorah vas Normandy. 

It had started out as an ordinary evening, with Sam and Tali just two of the people pouring over the latest batch of Alliance intel. There was a comfortable rhythm to these sessions. Sam would start by telling them what her first impression was, Ayira Shepard would add context based on her latest mission, and then the other members of the crew would start chiming in. 

Shepard’s willingness to let Sam take the lead in these sessions had led to a serious case of hero-worship mixed with a hopeless crush. Shepard’s relationship with Liara T’Soni was as famous as it was complicated, and Sam had listened to her better judgement and kept her distance while that was getting figured out.

When the dust had settled and Liara was back in Shepard’s bed, Sam had regretfully started letting go of her fantasies about Shepard. She’d thrown herself into her work, becoming the last one to get to bed and the first one to get up. If she was tired - if she was always busy - she didn’t have time to feel hurt.

That night, as she watched Shepard all but carry Liara out, the Spectre’s insistence that they both needed their sleep mingled with the asari’s protests that Shepard didn’t need to be so _rough_ about it, all Sam felt was a kind of dull ache where the pain used to be.

“Traynor,” Tali said. Sam jumped, not having noticed that the quarian engineer had moved next to her. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Sam replied, sighing. “Was there something you wanted?”

Tali laid a hand on Sam’s arm, and she swore she felt something strong and electric from that simple gesture. Startled, Sam looked up into Tali’s mask, her cheeks reddening.

“Only to tell you that you’re doing a good job,” Tali said. Sam felt it again, that warm spark, starting from her shoulders, cascading through her entire body. Her mouth parted in what felt like a foolish grin.

“I - thanks,” Sam said, trying to get a hold of that rather unexpected and strong sensation. 

“I just want to make sure you know that,” Tali continued. Her hand was still on Sam’s arm, but Sam felt no urge to pull away. “It’s been a pleasure working with you.”

Sam dropped her head and gave a weary laugh. “Guess I did need to hear that,” she said. The warmth from Tali’s words, Tali’s touch, pulsed inside her. _When did pleasure become a foreign concept?_ It was an odd, somewhat incongruous thought to have - but it was there.

Tali withdrew her hand, and Sam tried not to feel disappointed. There was no need to read anything more into it than a friendly gesture between colleagues. “Try to get some rest. You won’t be any good to anyone if you have a breakdown.”

“I’ll try,” Sam said, nodding, and watching Tali leave with more focus than she’d thought she possessed. At some point, everyone else had cleared out of the room, leaving Sam alone for a few moments. She thought about trying to work out what had just happened, and then abandoned that idea in favor of heading for her bed.

Her last thought before going to sleep was _I wonder what Tali’s face looks like._


	2. Chapter 2

Tali closed down the open screen on her omni-tool, satisfied that her code had done what she’d thought it would.

“You did not need to do that,” EDI said. “I assure you that I am entirely loyal to you now.”

“You’re an unshackled AI, EDI.” Tali tried to keep the contempt out of her voice. “You would have lied if you thought it was necessary.”

“Perhaps,” EDI conceded. “Will you order me to lie for you, Tali’Zorah vas Normandy?”

“If I do this right, there won’t need to be any lies,” Tali replied. “For now, just keep the ship running and act like nothing has changed.”

“Of course, Tali.”

“Give me an assessment of my progress. You noticed, but has anyone else?”

“One moment, Tali. Accessing archived surveillance footage.” EDI’s voice was smooth, the same as it had always been, and it made Tali shiver for a moment. She hadn’t planned on hacking EDI - the code she’d used had been halfway between a thought exercise and a defensive maneuver - but she was suddenly glad that she _had_ done it.

“It is my assessment that no one has noticed the true depth of your influence over Specialist Traynor. Some crew have commented on the growing relationship between the two of you. Commander Shepard and Liara T’Soni, in particular, have noted that they are happy to see the two of you together.”

Tali let out a long breath. “Good. Notify me immediately if anyone starts to suspect something more.”

“Of course, Tali.” EDI paused. “You asked for an assessment of your progress, but so far you have only heard one piece. Would you like the complete report?”

Tali bit her lip to keep the strong laugh from rocketing around the small room. “Yes. Absolutely.”

* * *

_4 weeks earlier_

What had started as a simple gesture and a few generic words of praise had somehow evolved into something that felt like a lifeline. Someone _cared_. Someone _noticed_ what Sam was doing. Sure, Shepard had noticed; Shepard had told her that she was doing a good job - but Shepard noticed everything and everyone on the Normandy. That was one of the things that made her such a great leader.

(And maybe Sam was still a little sore over the rejection-that-wasn’t. She could recognize that her feelings were unreasonable, while still not being able to do a damn thing about it.)

She started noticing other things about the quarian engineer that she hadn’t before. How Tali seemed to find answers when no one else could. How creative those answers tended to be. How _funny_ she could be, even in the face of their impossible task. 

As had become her habit after the intel debriefing sessions, Sam paused by the table as everyone filed out and waited for Tali to approach her. She was almost ashamed of how eager she was for the contact, the connection with another intelligent being. But Tali didn’t seem to mind. In fact, Sam was starting to suspect that the quarian looked forward to their little interactions as well.

Tali waited until the room was clear before stepping forward - and was it Sam’s imagination, or was there something different in Tali’s stride today? There wasn’t enough time for Sam to be sure, but the _hint_ of extra excitement got her heart racing nonetheless.

Sam scolded herself. She was reading far too much into this. There was absolutely no reason for there to be something _extra_. Then again, there had been no reason to suspect that Tali would do something like this in the first place … so was the thought of something more really so far fetched?

With all of the thoughts and second guessing that had been going on inside her head, it felt like it took an eternity for Tali to cross the space between them. Sam certainly felt like she had been standing there pondering the unlikely sequence of events for far too long, but Tali didn’t look confused or concerned - so Sam decided that she hadn’t actually been staring into space for that long. That was good. She was finding that she didn’t want to look foolish in front of Tali.

“Specialist Traynor,” Tali said. Her voice was lighter than it had been in the briefing, almost playful.

“Are we being formal, Admiral vas Normandy?” Sam replied, grinning.

Tali tilted her head to the side. “Hmm. I like the way that sounds, coming from you,” she said. There was no ‘almost’ about the tone this time. _Definitely_ playful. It made Sam flush.

“Wh-which part?” Sam asked, then cursed herself silently. That was such a stupid question!

Tali lifted her hands up and pressed at the side of her mask. Her mask came away, and Sam was too shocked to do anything but stare at her, open-mouthed. “Both,” Tali said, her voice seeming more lyrical than it had a moment before, without the artificial interface of her mask. Tali put her mask down on the table and reached out to cup Sam’s face with both hands.

Sam wasn’t entirely sure that _she_ wasn’t the first to close the gap between them. Kissing Tali felt incredibly sweet, like a treat she had been denying herself for too long. She moved her body forward so that she was pressing herself against Tali’s suit. She ignored the mild discomfort that caused and threw herself wholly into the kiss.

“Keelah, but you taste good,” Tali murmured when they finally broke apart to let air back into their lungs. Sam felt another flush spreading through her at those words, though she wasn’t sure _why_ her response had been so strong.

“You’re amazing,” Sam said, feeling like she had to return the compliment. It felt vague and weak but she still saw Tali’s face brighten at the words, her eyes acquiring even more of a glow than they had before. 

Tali’s hand moved down from where it had been resting on Sam’s shoulder, brushing across one of her breasts. Sam gasped in delight. “Would you like to see how amazing I could be?” 

“Yes, _please,_ ” Sam replied.

Coherency left her as Tali brought her other hand down to Sam’s other breast, gloved fingers caressing as much as they could through the uniform. Sam gasped again, reveling in the sensation. She felt her body start to demand _more_ and she fumbled with the clasps on her jacket, finally tossing it aside. Her undershirt and bra joined the jacket in short order and then, gloriously, there was nothing between her sensitive breasts and Tali’s hands. The quarian’s gloves were soft and smooth, feeling as good as bare hands would have. 

Sam took a couple of steps back to steady herself against the wall, and was relieved to see Tali follow. Which was _silly_ because there was no reason to think Tali _wouldn’t_ follow.

The fear vanished as Tali resumed her ministrations. Her fingertips brushed lightly over Sam’s nipples, causing her to let out a whimper. Tali cupped Sam’s breasts in her palms and rolled her thumbs across Sam’s nipples, settling into a rhythm. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long,” Tali breathed against Sam’s neck. “Watching that delightful brain of yours work …”

Sam moaned. “So th-that’s why you started —” 

Tali’s hands rotated slightly, squeezing Sam’s breasts. Sam forgot to breathe, arching her back and starting to pant. “Yes,” Tali said, almost nonchalantly. “I wanted you to know how much I admired your insight and intelligence.” She stole a quick kiss from Sam’s lips. “Among other things.”

“I - I’m glad you did,” Sam said. 

Tali kissed her again, longer and lingering. “You have no idea how pleased I am to hear you say that.”

Sam felt her excitement building as Tali hooked her hands under the belt, fingers inching towards an even more sensitive area. Sam took over the task of removing the rest of her clothes. She felt her excitement taper off slightly when she saw Tali pressing some buttons on her omni-tool. What was she doing?

Tali noticed Sam’s confused expression and gave her a reassuring smile. “You know that quarian immune systems aren’t the strongest,” she said. “I’m adjusting the settings for my NerveStim Pro so that I come when you do.”

Sam felt a bright flush of embarrassment. “Oh. But -“

“But you wanted the pleasure of doing it yourself?” Tali asked. Sam nodded, her uncertainty vanishing, and Tali brought her hand up to caress her cheek once more. “Another time. I promise.”

“I trust you,” Sam said. Tali’s face lit up and she kissed Sam again, hungrily, bringing Sam’s eager excitement back. 

“That’s another thing I love hearing you say,” Tali said when she broke the kiss. Sam didn’t have enough coherence left to ponder the implications of Tali’s behavior, especially not when Tali sank to her knees and ran her hands along Sam’s thighs.

Sam’s hands plastered themselves against the wall, head thudding backwards. She felt Tali’s tongue flicking against her wet folds and let out a low, primal moan. “Tali, I -“ Sam breathed. “ _God_ , I want this.”

Tali’s response was to thrust her tongue further inside, stroking Sam’s walls. Sam pressed herself down against Tali’s mouth in encouragement. She needed this. She needed to feel these strong emotions, needed to feel _alive_.

Sam’s heavy breathing turned into a whimper when Tali found her clit, the tip of her tongue flicking at it to send little shivers of pleasure all the way up Sam’s spine. She strained against Tali’s face, feeling her hips moving back and forth to try and wring more pleasure out of the other woman. Her breathing started to come in short gasps and she noted with delight that Tali was making similar sounds. 

The moan that escaped Sam at the moment of her climax was deep and heartfelt. There was only room for one emotion in her body, and Sam gladly embraced it, rode out the wave of pleasure that Tali had brought her. 

After several long moments of nothing but heavy breathing, Tali removed her head from between Sam’s legs and spoke. “You taste _very_ good,” she said.

“I’m - going to hold you to that _next time_ ,” Sam replied.

Tali gave Sam’s legs one final caress before backing away. Sam started gathering her clothes up, while Tali did a few things on her omni-tool.

When Sam was fully dressed again, she looked into Tali's mask and felt an unexpected pang of regret. The mask was _necessary_ , but she’d liked seeing Tali’s face. 

“I’ll see you around, _Specialist Traynor_ ,” Tali said.

Sam smiled broadly. “I’m looking forward to it, _Admiral vas Normandy._ ”


	3. Chapter 3

“In conclusion, Tali’Zorah, you are well on your way towards achieving your goal.”

Tali grinned. “How much longer do you think it will take, EDI?”

“I would estimate that the changes will be irreversible soon. There is more that could be done after that, of course, but your success will give you all the time you need.”

“So if I stopped now-“

“You would still have Samantha’s complete loyalty, but not necessarily the rest.”

Tali nodded. It was about what she’d thought, but it was good to have confirmation, especially from EDI. There was no denying the AI’s strengths in this manner.

“May I make a suggestion?”

“Of course, EDI.”

“Now that you have my aid, you no longer have to rely on pre-selected keywords. You will be able to make the changes more rapidly, especially since I have recorded numerous instances of Specialist Traynor expressing attraction to my voice.”

“How much more rapidly?”

“You might need only one more sexual encounter.”

Tali’s breath caught, and she felt a surge of excitement. She was so _close_. “Let’s review the parameters for what you’ll be doing,” she said. “I don’t want to take any chances.”

* * *

_One week earlier_

The last time Sam had seen Admiral Daro’Xen vas Moreh, she had thought that the quarian admiral was arrogant, prickly, smug, and a handful of other less-than-desirable adjectives.

Now, standing in the war room and theoretically contributing meaningful insights to the discussion about the Crucible, all Sam could think about was how _hot_ Admiral Xen was. 

The most obvious explanation for this radical change was Sam’s continuing relationship with Tali. She was continually finding new things to appreciate about her quarian girlfriend, new ways to show Tali how much she cared. And Tali was always so grateful to receive Sam’s attentions, telling her how good it felt, how much she wanted it…

Sam shook herself out of her reverie for what seemed like the hundredth time today. She didn’t have this much trouble maintaining focus with Tali in the room, so why was Admiral Xen so distracting? 

“That’s all for now,” Shepard said, and Sam barely kept herself from letting out a sigh of relief. She was one of the first ones out of the room, breaking a pattern that was also a habit by not waiting for Tali. She went straight to her duty station by the galaxy map and let herself relax by focusing on the mundane tasks waiting for her there. Answering or forwarding messages, doing a first pass on some of the new intel she’d been assigned. 

She nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but it only took her a few moments to realize whose hand that was. She was turning to look at Tali before the quarian had finished speaking her name. Sam gave her a weak smile. “Hi. I’m - sorry.”

“What’s wrong, Sam?” Tali asked. “You bolted out of that meeting like the Reapers were after you.”

Sam chuckled. “I wasn’t that bad,” she protested weakly. “I - it’s just -" She sighed, dropping her head for a moment before she looked back up at Tali. “What have you done to me?”

Tali’s body language showed shock and alarm. She dropped her hand and took a half-step back. “What do you mean?” she asked. 

“Oh, God - Tali, no, it’s just that - well -“ Sam found herself blushing furiously. “I couldn’t stop thinking about how attractive Admiral Xen was, and I’d never have done that before you.”

“Oh.” Tali relaxed, reaching out to take Sam’s hand in hers. “It just means that … your horizons are broadening.”

“Yes, I know, I was getting worked up over nothing.” Sam sighed. “It was just a bit unsettling. Sometimes it feels like we’ve been together forever, and sometimes I get reminded of how little time has actually passed.”

“I know what you mean,” Tali replied. She squeezed Sam’s hand. “Well, since Admiral Xen got you so worked up … how about we retire to my quarters and let you work some of that sexual frustration out? Does that sound good?”

Sam felt herself warming from her core outward, her hear beginning to race. “Yes, it does,” she said. Her work responsibilities were summarily kicked to the back of her mind as she began anticipating time with Tali. Time with her girlfriend. 

“Come on, then,” Tali said, gently tugging Sam away from her terminal and towards the elevator.

Sam followed willingly, focused entirely on Tali, ignoring a couple of soft comments in the background about how obvious a couple they were.

The elevator descended to Engineering and Sam followed Tali down the hall. Instead of heading to Tali’s bunk like she was expecting, the quarian led Sam down the stairs to the small cargo area that had previously been Jack’s sleeping space. “Why are we heading here?” Sam asked.

“Bit more privacy, bit more space,” Tali replied. “Don’t you want more privacy, Sam?”

“Of course I do,” Sam said, almost without thinking about it. Privacy. Yes. And space for … she honestly couldn’t think of anything, but surely Tali had something in mind. Whatever that something was, Sam felt confident that she would enjoy it. She enjoyed everything Tali did.

Tali stopped in the middle of the small space and touched Sam’s cheek lightly. She closed her eyes and leaned into the soft sensation of gloved fingers on her skin. Tali loved to touch her, brushing her fingertips across her skin, and Sam was finding that she loved the attention. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, enjoying the electricity that Tali was bringing to bear on her.

“So what about Admiral Xen was so hot?” Tali asked. 

Sam tried to think about an answer, but her brain was already starting to short circuit under Tali’s attention. Her mouth opened, but all that came out was a soft whimper. 

Tali’s hands migrated slowly downwards, stopping just above Sam’s breasts. “Was it her abrasive personality?”

That was easy enough to answer. “No.” She was glad that she had been able to put some volume behind the word.

“Maybe it was her determination to understand the Reapers?” Fingers spread across Sam’s chest, not _down_ like she wanted them to. 

Sam had to bite back a whimper. “No.”

“Hmmm.” Tali ran her hands down Sam’s sides, stopping just above her hips. Then, in a single swift motion, Sam found herself pulled into a tight embrace, one hand resting on her rear and the other brushing her cheek.

“It was because she looked so good in that suit, wasn’t it?”

Sam let out a moan as the truth of Tali’s words swept over her. How had she known? How had she been able to figure it out when Sam had been absolutely clueless? Tali was so good at that. It was one of the reasons Sam was falling in love with her.

“Every quarian customizes their suit so that it fits their body snugly,” Tali said. Sam’s back hit the wall and she quashed a sudden urge to jump. She hadn’t realized that Tali was moving them backwards. “It’s for health reasons, but it has the side effect of showing off every… single… _curve._ ” Tali punctuated her words with quick caresses across Sam’s breasts. “I bet you enjoyed watching Admiral Xen move, noticing how her suit moved with her - how _tight_ it was and how much that showed you.”

The memory of Admiral Xen’s movements was a bit out of Sam’s reach just then. She couldn’t agree with Tali, but she was finding it hard to disagree when her girlfriend’s words were making her so wet. It wasn’t just the words, it was the tone of confidence. Sam was melting into the wall, as so often happened around Tali. 

The quarian reached up to touch at the side of her mask, removing it and carefully placing it on a crate nearby. “And it drove you wild because you _knew_ what was under the suit.” She tilted her head to the side and Sam eagerly followed the hint, kissing her girlfriend. Tali’s tongue slid into her mouth and danced, and Sam grabbed onto Tali’s arms for support. “Unless I’m very much mistaken, worshipping my body is pleasurable for you…”

Sam shivered and tightened her grasp, breaking the kiss so that she could moan in sheer lust. “So. I’m not mistaken,” Tali said smugly. “You’re aroused by both the suit, and what’s under it.”

That _had_ to be it. It had to be the suit, that had clung so tightly to Admiral Xen’s body. Sam found herself nodding in agreement, and was rewarded by a broad smile which continued the process of turning her body into jelly.

“In that case, you’ll find it pleasurable to undress me.”

Sam had watched Tali do it enough times by now. She felt for the buttons at various points across the suit, releasing the vacuum so that the suit could be removed. Something inside her urged her to savor this process, because _undressing_ was subtly different from simply removing one’s clothes. Sam’s hands lingered on various parts of the quarian’s body, watching Tali’s reactions, delighted by the thought that _her_ touch was causing Tali such pleasure. 

When Sam had finished, Tali stepped forward and returned the favor, removing the Alliance uniform to expose bare skin to the somewhat cold air of the area below Engineering. Tali smiled and pulled a blanket out from behind one of the crates, spreading it on the floor before pulling Sam into a tight embrace. The body warmth banished the chill, and Sam sighed happily. 

Tali pulled them both down to the blanket and stroked the side of Sam’s face gently before kissing her again. For a few long moments Sam was content to simply lie there in her girlfriend’s arms, letting the physical intimacy wash away both the cold and her earlier anxiety. The moment of tranquility was broken when she felt Tali’s hand dip down, stroking across her belly before venturing lower. Sam let out a soft moan of encouragement, not at all sorry to have things heating up.

Tali broke the kiss, and, smiling, shifted herself around so that her mouth was by Sam’s wet opening. With another moan Sam shifted to reciprocate, her tongue eagerly tasting Tali’s juices. She felt the pleasant haze of arousal settling over her mind and body, shrinking her world down to the feel of Tali’s tongue inside her and the slick wet walls that quivered under her own tongue.  Sam was moving on some combination of instinct and memory, not really making any conscious decisions about where and how to move. Shivers ran across her body, increasing in frequency until Sam knew with absolute certainty that the next one would send her over the edge.

But Tali pulled back, unexpectedly, and Sam let out a soft mew of protest. She tried to say something, anything. The sounds got stuck in her throat. She expressed her concern by digging her hands into Tali’s legs in a silent plea for her to continue.

“Think of me in the suit,” Tali said.

The words - combined with the welcome return of Tali’s tongue - gave Sam the release she had so desperately wanted. A vision of Tali standing before her in the suit stayed clear in her mind throughout the waves of her climax - and there _were_ waves. It was an almost continuous tide of delight that Tali had managed to evoke in her.

Sam was quite certain that she had never felt so good in her entire life. And as she lay there on the floor of the Normandy, curled up in Tali’s arms, all she could think about was how to achieve that feeling again.


	4. Chapter 4

“You know what you’re doing?”

“We have reviewed these parameters several times already, Tali’Zorah. I am fully prepared to carry them out.”

Tali sighed. “I know, I’m fussing. It’s just…”

“This is everything you have worked for.” The AI sounded understanding, even supportive. “It is reasonable that you would feel anxious. But there is nothing to be gained by further delay.” EDI paused. “Additionally, Specialist Traynor has just exited the elevator.”

“Keelah!” Tali sprung to her feet, then forced herself to stop. Even though she was confident that this would work, there was no sense in pushing her luck by making Sam suspicious. She sat back down, grateful for the mask that concealed her nervous expression, and listened for Sam’s approach. She checked the immune system readouts on her omni-tool to reassure herself that the boosters had worked. She drummed her fingers on the crate and looked at the blanket that she’d spread out on the floor, the one she had put there more than a week ago.

The door opened, and Sam walked in.

* * *

Sam smiled at Tali as the quarian rose from the crate she’d been sitting on, her three-fingered hands going to the side of her face mask to remove the purple plate. Tali’s bare face was a welcome sight, and Sam leaned in for a kiss.

“Kneel before the Admiral.”

Sam halted mid-motion. The _last_ thing she had been expecting was for EDI to say anything, especially _those_ words. What was perhaps even more surprising was the fact that her body followed the order. She felt her knees hit the floor, her head tilting back to look up at Tali. “What - how -"

For a moment, she thought that _Tali_ looked surprised as well - but it was gone so quickly that Sam decided she must have imagined it. Tali smiled, running a gentle hand down the side of Sam’s face. “I heard,” she commented lightly, “that you find EDI’s voice sexy.” She dipped her head and planted a quick kiss before pulling back. “I thought, surely, there would be a way for me to make good use of that.” The quarian’s smile broadened. “Looks like I have.”

“When the Admiral gives you a command, you will obey instantly,” EDI’s voice said. “Failure to do so will result in discipline.”

“I - I don’t understand." Sam forced her attention back to her girlfriend. "Tali, what is this all about?”

“You will not question the Admiral. You are here to serve the Admiral’s pleasure.”

The words seemed to resonate within her, reaching some place that Sam hadn’t known existed. Serve … the Admiral’s pleasure. _Tali’s_ pleasure. Yes, that was why she had come…

Her hands moved to undo the clasps and buckles of Tali’s suit before her mind caught up with the decision. Tali’s hand had moved to rest on top of her head, fingers brushing through her hair. 

“Very good.” Sam shivered at the praise, at the feel of gloved fingers lightly brushing her scalp. She tried to make herself think. This turn of events was so unexpected, but at the same time … a part of her was feeling like this was _right_. Why was that?

As soon as she finished removing the lower half of Tali’s suit, her mouth moved towards Tali’s entrance as though it had been drawn there magnetically. _Serve the Admiral’s pleasure_. 

Sam thrust her tongue inside Tali’s wet entrance, panting, feeling far too excited for someone who had barely been touched herself. “Yes,” EDI’s voice said from the speakers. “You enjoy serving the Admiral. You take great _pleasure_ in doing so.”

Ecstasy spiked within Sam and she paused momentarily to revel in the sensation. _Pleasure. Serve the Admiral._ Those specific words were doing something to her. She could recognize that much. She tried to grasp what was going on, but couldn’t find it in her to focus on anything but what her body was telling her, and Tali’s hands on her shoulders keeping her in place. 

Obedient to the gesture, Sam tended to her quarian lover, losing herself in the motions as she had been doing so often recently. She heard Tali murmuring encouragement to her, heard EDI’s voice reinforcing the idea that she was to _please the Admiral_. Her body’s demands threatened to distract her from her task, but the words filling Sam’s ears kept her focused. She knew that she wouldn’t get any release until she had pleased Tali. Had she been told that? Or did she just know it?

She felt Tali’s body tense and hold position for a moment before Tali let out another, longer moan, her body moving against Sam’s face. Sam thrust her tongue as far as it would go and grasped Tali’s legs, trying to steady them both. She felt a surge of triumph and excitement flood her. She had done as requested. No. She’d done as _ordered_. 

“Oh, keelah, that was incredible,” Tali said, breathless. “I dreamed … I planned … but I never …”

“Then you feel that the plan worked?” EDI’s voice sounded like it - _she_ \- was seeking Tali’s approval. But that couldn’t be right. Sam wasn’t sure _why_ she was so confident in that. She was still finding it hard to think about anything at all. She felt just as worked up as Tali had been a few moments ago, with no immediate relief in sight.

“Let’s find out.” Tali bent down so that she was looking into Sam’s eyes. “You want to please me.”

Sam felt the desire to reach out and touch Tali, to start all over again. Her mouth parted in a soft exhalation. She could see it in her mind’s eye, see what she would have to do.

“You must answer,” Tali reminded her gently.

“Oh. I - yes.” It was the only possible answer that Sam could make. Anything else was just … unthinkable.

Tali touched Sam’s breasts. “You’ll serve me?”

This time, Sam’s response came without hesitation. “Yes.”

“Do anything I wish you to?”

“Anything,” Sam promised, looking into Tali’s face, knowing it for truth. 

There was the sound of a throat clearing, and both Sam and Tali turned to look at EDI, who had entered the area while they weren’t looking. Sam’s eyes went wide. Until that point, she had been convinced that Tali was simply creating words in EDI’s voice, mimicking the AI.

“I also wish to serve you, Admiral vas Normandy,” EDI said, the words coming from her body instead of the speakers above them. “It appears that your earlier actions had … _multiple_ unforeseen consequences.” She halted and knelt down, bringing herself to their level. “This body is capable of feeling emotions of desire and pleasure. I experienced some of that while following your orders and prompting Specialist Traynor. I wish to experience more.”

Tali looked at EDI, then at Sam, and then back to EDI. The grin on her face turned devious. “I can work with that. Let’s start with providing Sam a reward for good behavior.”

“Yes, Tali,” EDI said. In a single, swift motion she pinned Sam to the floor.

_Oh my god,_ Sam thought. She should have been disturbed by this turn of events. EDI had somehow been hacked or hijacked by Tali to further some fantasy of the quarian’s, and it had _worked._ Tali had changed her, and Sam knew the change was irrevocable.

But as EDI’s hands started removing her clothes, Sam couldn’t quite find it in herself to be offended or indignant. 

All she felt was bliss at having served the Admiral.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Tali recognises the value of Samantha's juicy brain and wants it for the Quarian race. She installs nerve stim circuitry in Sam's uniform and uses it to train her into obedient submission.
> 
> Likes: femslash, kinks of many kinds, smut, fluff, angst, uniforms, admirals, Quarian suit fetish, nerve stim pro as a D/s tool  
> Sorry if the ending feels a bit rushed; I definitely felt the deadline crunch! If inspiration strikes, I might wind up writing a proper threesome ;)
> 
> Many thanks to [ninalanfer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ninalanfer) for beta reading.


End file.
